


Harder

by RikkuShinra



Series: Primulina [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Minor Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkuShinra/pseuds/RikkuShinra
Summary: No one ever expects this to happen this way, in some dirty janitor’s closet in the Citadel, or with a blonde whose shade of hair lingered on a darker dusty golden glow, not a happy sunflower hue.





	Harder

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short.

No one ever expects this to happen this way, in some dirty janitor’s closet in the Citadel, or with a blonde whose shade of hair lingered on a darker dusty golden glow, not a happy sunflower hue. So while the partner is not ideal, beggars cannot be choosers and Noctis had not been praying at the start, he is now as those plush pink lips draw aside and a tongue flashes out licking from base to tip.

“Oh come on already, just suck me off. It’s hot in here.” Noctis groans, hands clutching at the metal racks. It’s taken all his control to not grip the blonde’s skull and screw into his face, but he doesn’t wish to touch the blonde, though his prick was halfway down the guys throat and while Loqi was oftener than not eager to go on his knees despite how much he loathes Noctis; Noctis wonders how fast Loqi would sink if Cor Leonis whipped his prick out.  

Loqi scoffs and moans as he runs his warm mouth over the saliva slicked Prince. “You’re impatient your Highness.”

“Yeah, well-”

The rack creaks as Noctis’ grip tightens, head leaning backward. Loqi hums chest heaving as he chortles, Noctis muffling the voice as it trembles all around his sheathed cock. It feels wonderful,  better as Loqi brings his hands up to grab Noctis’ hips to still them as they begin to undulate, ore scrapping on the stone wall laid hundreds of years by some stone mason whose plan was not for this cabinet to be some quickie room for the future scion of Lucius. But that what it was at this point and despite Loqi being a complete misery, his skill is unbelievable that Noctis swipes his arm out knocking various cleaners to the floor, short nails trying to dig into the wood-lined shelf.

Loqi pulls back, cock head sitting on his bottom lip. “I’m growing bored.” It falls out as pathetic and spoiled as Noctis’ vocal hatred of hot weather. A half-empty bottle skitters away as Loqi shifts up onto one knee, leaning forward just enough to cover the crown of Noctis’ cock with a kiss. Noctis breaks, hands going down to the flaxen mane, fingers twisting to jerk back demanding the new Major to his knees. Loqi smiles at him, content as the cat that got a mouse. “Something wrong?”

Noctis does not answer his empty hand, clutching his dick and positioning the head up with spit dried lips. “Open.”  Noctis, at occasions, enjoys in the fact he must cause the other to surrender, he knows Loqi gets off on it every single damned time, that, and the harsh treatment he so loves. Noctis strokes a thumb over Loqi’s’ cheek grateful, he would never subject Prompto to all as perverted and destructive as he gives the Niflhiemian. He screws his fingers tighter in those pale blonde locks and tugs harder, “Loqi,” this time he moans, mouth slackening but Loqi is quick to close his mouth when Noctis pushes forward. The damn bastard wants to play hard.

Hard is what he will get.


End file.
